


can i lick your thighs?

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Blood, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Cake, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, cake af, calum cums untouched, i dont know how i came up with this, i saw a picture of calums thighs and bOOM, little fluffy, luke bites calums thighs, luke kisses and licks cals thighs, pretty much filthy, rough, so luke likes calums thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke loves calums thighs</p>
            </blockquote>





	can i lick your thighs?

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for any grammar mistakes. i have so many new ideas omg i cant wait to write

"how about no," luke groaned, his squished arms struggling to push the kiwi boy off of him.

"how about yes," calum smiles wide and grabs lukes arms, pushing them down above his head. 

"youre so mean, barging in my room and jumping on me and shit," luke stuck his tongue making calum laugh, "michael left, now i have no fifa buddy." 

"oh so im your rebound?" luke pouted.

he kneed calum in the dick after a minute of thinking how he could get his boney ass off of his stomach.

"dammit luke!" 

the blonde boy bursts out laughing, clutching his stomach and gasping for breath.

"youre a fucking dork," calum huffed, grabbing lukes waist amd pulling him on top of him.

"you love me."

"very much so." 

luk giggled and looked down, realizing calum was only in a t shirt and boxers.

"were you and michael playing fifa in your boxers again?" 

"of course, its our lazy fifa day," calum said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"dork," luke breathed. 

calum smiled and grabbed lukes hands, forcing his fingers between his, "so, what are we doing today lukey?" 

"well you said yourself it was a lazy day so, guess we can sleep around. we can play fifa if you want," luke shrugs. 

calum sighs and brings one of their entwined hands to his lips, kissing his boyfriends knuckles lightly. he bit and nibbled on them playfully, making luke giggle, "quit it." 

"shut up." 

luke rolled his eyes and crawled off of calum, but instead laying down beside him and throwing a leg over his waist. calum held the back of his thigh, rubbing the fabric there and leaning down to kiss his nose. 

"you know what we should do today?" calum mumbled, rubbing his nose against his boyfriends, earning a hum from him.

"we should just make out. all day." 

luke giggled and clutched calums shirt, "fine with me." 

so having their plans confirmed, calum kissed luke softly. he always started out slowly, then adding a little tongue and running his hand through lukes hair and pulling it to lick inside his mouth, basically sticking it down his throat.

"i love kissing you," calum groans. he pulls back to catch his breath and to look in the baby blue eyes that were already staring into his. 

luke just smiled and took his leg off of calums waist so he could throw off his sweatpants. 

"now we're both in our shirts and boxers." 

"doofus." 

luke stuck his tongue out at him for what seemed like the hundredth time today. 

now that lukes legs were exposed, calum rubbed his palms over his milky thighs, "fuck i love your thighs." 

"mine?" luke raised an eyebrow, "i fucking love yours!" 

he blushed when he realized he said that a little too excitedly and slouched. 

"oh yeah?" calum smirked. 

"yeah," the blushing boy breathed, "yeah i fucking do. i could-" he stopped before he embarrassed himself again.

"you could what, baby?" calum smirked even wider, getting really interested in what the flustered boy had to say.

luke bit his lip and blushed even harder, "i could, i could kiss them, and lick them. fuck, id lick every inch of them." 

calum lost the smirk and almost moaned, "is that all youd do to my thighs?" 

luke gulped and shook his head. he gained his confidence and got up on his knees, putting his hands over calums thighs and spread them apart. 

"id bite them," he whispers, "and leave hickeys all over them." 

this time calums moans, "fuck that sounds so hot." 

luke got inbetween calums legs like he was gonna suck him off, but instead he slowly pushes his boxers up his thighs to where they were bunched up. 

"fuck yeah," calum breathes, leaning up on his elbows. 

luke looked up and pressed a kiss right below where calums boxers were bunched up and he closed his eyes, pressing two more kisses there. 

calums cock was twitching already and fuck, this turned him on so much. something about the fact hes completely ignoring his dick made him moan. 

luke got lost in himself and he licked a long stripe, from his upper thigh down to the middle of it and sucked. he basically made out with calums inner thighs, nuzzling his head between them. 

"fuck baby," calum pants, yes hes already panting. he threads his fingers in lukes hair and tugs lightly. 

luke moans and kisses his away over to calums opposite thigh, may or may not having kissed the outline of his cock on the way over. 

once luke made his way over to his left thigh, he bit down on the inside hard, making calum gasp and grind down. 

luke smiled and bit harder, leaving very visible teeth marks before licking over it to sooth it. he looks up at his panting boyfriend to see his reaction. 

his lip was swollen from biting so hard and he looked spent already. "bite me," he whimpers. 

"hard?" 

"so hard, fucking make it bleed," the dark headed begged. 

luke felt his cock twitch at the sound of his boyfriend begging and he launched forward, kinda like a vampire. he sunk his teeth, pulling and biting hard. and at this point, calum wanted to bleed and make luke lick up his mess. 

"harder," calum cried out, knowing he was about to break through the skin. 

so luke did, harder and he grinded down into the bed because it was so fucking hot and his cock was aching.

when luke pulled away, they both gasped. luke licked over the new forming brusie, cleaning his spit off of it. 

"is it bleeding?" calum breathes, leaning down to look.

luke looked dowm and his eyes widened, "shit, yeah." 

"holy shit," calum laughs, "thats so fucking hot." 

"shit, clean it up for me," he pushes luke down towards it and luke hums, licking over the mark and he licked it up. he never knew something could turn him on so much.

luke continued to suck little bites into calums skin, grinding down onto the bed for friction.

"are you fucking down on the bed?"

luke just grinded harder and calums elbows gave out and his cock twitched he totally forgot about.

but luke, he was using his left hand to grind down on, and his left to massage calums thigh. 

he was gonna cum, and the closer he was the sloppier his licks and kisses. 

"fuck luke, bite me, bite me when you cum," calum whined in a high pitched voice. his breaths were getting shorter and he knew he was gonna soon. untouched.

luke could only nod, moaning louder with each grind.

"fuck, bite now, im gonna cum baby," calum leaned back up and he grinded down against lukes cheek as luke sucked the skin between his thigh and cock.

so luke bit, hard. and he looked up at calum as he cried out different profantities over and over as he fucked up into the air. 

and thats when luke realized that calum had come untouched. and then he came against his hand.

he bit down on lukes inmer thigh as hard as he could, bucking into his hand. 

"oh my- bite it hard baby, oh fuck," calum sobbed. he tugged lukes hair, maybe even pulling some out. 

luke gasped as he pulled away. riding his orgasm out and pulling arm out from under him, getting up on his knees. 

"damn," calum breathed with a wide smile, "im gonna be sore as fuck tomorrow." 

luke giggled and wiped the saliva from his mouth, making sure he cleans the blood from calums skin and he climbed om top of calum.

"i cant believe you came untouched." 

"i know, and it was honestly the best orgasm ive had." 

luke giggled because he knew that he made that happen. he curled up on calum, his head in his neck.

"wanna know what i love about you?" calum asks softly, rubbing lukes back.

"what." 

"your back, and your shoulders," he answered, "would you let me kiss you there? let me bite you and make you sore?" 

luke shut his eyes and let out a high whimper. calum knew hed enjoy that. luke knew it too.

"mmm i love you baby," the older boy kissed the top of lukes head, "you did good." 

luke only blushed and press a kiss to calums neck. 

and lets just say, the next day calum couldnt even press his thighs together without fliching.


End file.
